Erase un adiós
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: "Érase un adiós: Reto The Ruins" Ella, Hermione Granger, estaba a punto de despedirse de su compañero de toda la vida y no era tan fácil como parecía. Ella lo quería a pesar de todo, pero...


****Disclaimer: ****Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este escrito es para "**_Érase un adiós: Reto The Ruins_**"**

**Espero que les guste, ¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Erase un adiós... <strong>

Erase una mañana de verano cuando aquel adiós se estaba llevando a cabo. Erase una mañana muy soleada, pero con una brisa muy fresca y reconfortante. Ella estaba ahí, mirándole con los ojos un poco llorosos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo de duda, como si no se atreviera a despedirse de _él. _Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse, era como si todo al rededor se hubiera congelado y ningún ruido o movimiento se pudiera llevar a cabo mientras ella estuviera ahí despidiéndose.

Ella, Hermione Granger, estaba a punto de despedirse de _su compañero de toda la vida_ y no era tan fácil como parecía. Porque _él_ había estado con ella desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts y le había salvado el pellejo muchas veces. ¿Como desecharlo así? ¿Como deshacerse de _él_ solo porque ya no era "_necesario_"? Si le debía tantas cosas, tantas alegrías, tantas noches de compañía en las que nadie más que _él_ había estado con ella. ¡Era imposible! No le importaban mucho las marcas que el tiempo le había dejado, no le importaban que no fuera un monumento a la belleza, ella _lo quería_ a pesar de todo, pero...

Unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se mordió el labio con mayor fuerza, para evitar que nada saliera de su garganta, no se podía permitir aquel flaqueo. Debía de deshacerse de _él_ de una buena vez, entre más tiempo pasara más difícil sería la despedida.

—¡Amor! - gritó Ron, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a la castaña. —¿Qué esperas?

Ella lo miró haciendo un puchero por haberla sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Dame un segundo más – pidió la chica y se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica.

—Vamos, Hermione, tira de una vez esas cosas, ya tenemos suficientes cachivaches y nada más cabe en la casa – bufó Ron, cargando unas cajas que llevaba a un gran contenedor de basura que luego desaparecerían, junto con todas las cosas que no cabían en "La Guarida."

La leona arrugó entrecejo y con mucho cuidado, casi como si de un tesoro se tratara, aunque para ella si era su tesoro, lo abrazó y caminó temerosa hasta el contenedor de basura. Ya era hora de deshacerse de é_l,_ de su amado y adorado libro de "_La historia de Hogwarts._" Ese libro que le había llenado noches vacías cuando no tenía amigos o cuando tiempo después discutía con Ron o Harry. Ese libro que le había regalado el conocimiento necesario para sentirse segura a la hora de caminar por los pasillos de aquel castillo lleno de estudiantes, como Malfoy, que la discriminaban por ser nacida de Muggles.

—Hasta siempre compañero – dijo con un tono lleno de tristeza y con unas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Hermione, por favor, cuando tengamos hijos te juro que les compraré uno nuevo – le animó algo irritando. Ella hizo una mueca, apretando los labios y torciéndolos hacía abajo, daba algo de miedo y el pelirrojo no puedo evitar retroceder.

—¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar con él? - chilló.

—Porque ya tenemos muchas cosas viejas dentro de la casa, amor y esa cosa ya tiene varias hojas rotas, ni siquiera nos serviría para que alguien lo pudiera leer – le contestó con obviedad.

—¡Pero es muy educativo! - argumentó a su favor, apretando el viejo libro contra su pecho.

—Te lo sabes de memoria – suspiró el Weasley, mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa burlona. —No hace falta que nadie lo lea, solo deben de preguntarte – añadió, sin poder contener una risita. La castaña abrió la boca como si le acabaran de decir un insulto que no esperaba. —Es la verdad – se encogió de hombros el chico.

—¡Bien! - bramó molesta y haciendo de nuevo un puchero aventó el libro de mala gana al contenedor de basura. Sus ojos avellanas destellaban furia y de la misma forma fue a tomar el viejo ajedrez mágico de Ron, al que le faltaban muchas piezas y lo tiró dentro del contenedor.

—¡Espera! - intentó intervenir el pelirrojo con suplica, pero ya demasiado tarde, encima cayeron más cachivaches, que a no ser que se quisiera meter a nadar en el contenedor le iba a ser imposible sacar su ajedrez. Debió aprender a utilizar el hechizo convocador.

—¿No dijiste que tenemos muchos cachivaches en la casa? - le respondió su con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—No sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero das miedo cuando te lo propones – resopló el chico, siguiendo con el trabajo de tirar varias cosas que ya no tenían lugar en esa nueva vida que iban a comenzar juntos.

—Apurate, quiero terminar para esta noche. Recuerda que vendran a conocer "La Guarida" - le apuró la chica, tomando unas cajas llenas de suéteres rojos que la madre de su esposo le había tejido para cada navidad. Ella los hubiera querido guardar, aunque fuera por respeto a su suegra, pero él no los quería ver ni en pintura.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos con magia? - refunfuñó él, tomando otra caja de varios botes de tinta vacíos.

—¡Ronald! No tienes nada de sensibilidad – acusó, volviendo a tomar esa expresión de reproche, como si la obligaran a hacer algo que no quería.

—¿Qué? - se defendió —¡Sería más rápido!

—Hay que tener respeto por las cosas que estamos tirando – respondió algo irritada, como quien le explica a un niño que dos y dos son cuatro.

—¡Bah! Como si fuera tan difícil decirle adiós a un montón de cosas viejas – masculló por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Si por su mujer fuera le haría una ceremonia a cada uno de los libros o demás cosas que estaban tirando en esos momentos, por alguna razón a Hermione le costaba mucho decirle adiós a sus cosas, mientras que para él, si había algo nuevo y mejor que remplazara lo anterior, no le importaba quemar todo aquello.

Volteó a ver a su esposa y sonrió, lo único a lo que verdaderamente que no tenía remplazo era ella.

La castaña de melena alborotada se detuvo de repente, mirando con ojos de cordero el viejo Omniocular que les había regalado Harry durante el mundial de Quidditch. Ron suspiró con pesadez, ahí iba de nuevo otro "adiós."

* * *

><p><strong> Les he de confesar aunque al principio pensé hacer algo acá bien dramático, de repente me vino a la cabeza: bueno ya escribo suficiente tragedia como para seguir con más, vamos a probar con algo de humor :3<strong>

**Y bueno, miradme aquí, me ando arriesgando a escribir de un genero que no es el mio y además escribo de personajes que no suelo tratar -lo mío son los Malfoy- pero espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, no sean tan duros conmigo xD**

****¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grageas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? Acepto de todo :3 menos virus xD****

****En fin, me doy por bien servida si lo leen.******** ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
